


A World Away

by Marvel_girl109



Series: X-Men AU [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_girl109/pseuds/Marvel_girl109
Summary: Set a couple of years after the events of Apocalypse, the X-Men recruit a new student who is extremely powerful and changes the lives of the X-Men in shocking ways.





	1. Chapter one

Charles Xavier rolled his way out the front doors of the mansion. It was the first sunny day that they had had in a while and most of the students were outside. 

He watched with pride as he saw some of his oldest students having fun despite the horrors that had occurred in their lives. 

He saw Alex Summers friendly bully his brother Scott into asking out Jean Grey. 

Hank McCoy had a young mutant on his shoulders and was running with him. The young mutant was equally amazed and scared as Hank raced around the field.

Charles smiled as he saw his sister Raven helping a very small mutant out of a tall tree. He was about to read the mutant's mind to see how she had even got up that far when he felt something whiz past him. 

Charles looked to his right and saw Peter Maximoff holding a scared cat that was trying to claw itself away. 

He stroked the cat (that he had undoubtedly chased and then raced all the way back to the mansion with) for a few seconds. 

When the cat had calmed down and was resting peacefully in Peter's arms, he held the cat out to a young teenage girl that was standing next to him.

Wanda Maximoff's face lit up as her older brother lowered the cat down to her. She stroked it lovingly before hugging Peter and thanking him for going to get the cat for her. 

Peter was about to say that he would do anything for her when Charles interrupted. 

"You may want to do anything she asks Peter but you do know it's illegal to steal don't you?" 

Peter aimed a huge grin at Charles. 

"Are you going to ground me, professor?" Peter joked. 

Charles smiled. "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to stop you. I'm just that little bit slower than you." 

Peter laughed and dragged the cat away from Wanda. She looked sad but didn't stop him as he sped away to return it. Peter was back in a second. 

"I hope you haven't been stealing again." A voice said from behind Charles. He didn't have to look behind him to know who that voice belonged to.

Charles turned his head and smiled at Erik as he approached. 

"Of course not." Peter grinned, mischievously. Erik rolled his eyes. 

Charles was about to laugh when searing pain shot across his forehead. He cried out from the pain and was blinded for a moment. His heart rate and breathing picked up until he was hyperventilating. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a soothing voice trying to calm him down. 

When he was finally able to see and think straight, he realised people were standing around him looking concerned. 

Erik's hand was on his shoulder and was carefully rubbing it. Charles leaned against Erik's arm for support; he couldn't control his head after the pain. 

Alex had stopped tormenting his brother and was kneeling next to Charles's wheelchair.

Scott was standing just behind Alex and even though Charles couldn't see his eyes, he recognised the anxious look on Scott's face. 

Peter was still standing where he was before but was staring at Charles with a shocked look on his face. 

Wanda was hiding behind Peter with tears in her eyes. Charles could just see her face poking out from behind Peter's shoulder. 

"Are you alright, professor?" Alex asked, softly. 

He was no longer hyperventilating but his breathing had turned heavy. 

"I'm okay now." Charles struggled through the words. The hand on his shoulder tightened. 

"No, you're not." Erik said. He kneeled down until he was eye level with Charles. 

"What happened?" Erik demanded.

Charles looked Erik in the eyes before speaking. "It was just a headache."

"People don't get headaches like that unless there's a problem."

Charles thought about the pain. He had never experienced pain like that, even when Apocalypse tried to take over his mind. 

He had been so concentrated on the pain that he hadn't noticed another presence enter his mind. He felt it now though. Pushing into his mind, trying to get his attention. He couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from though. 

"Charles?" 

Charles looked up at the group of people gathered around him. 

"I need to go to Cerebro." 

Erik looked confused but Alex stood up and moved to the back of Charles's wheelchair. 

"I'll take you there." Alex lightly pushed Erik out of the way before turning the chair around and making his way down to the basement. Erik, Scott, Peter and Wanda followed. 

On the way to the basement, the pain came back. However, the pain had increased and it lasted for a lot longer. 

By the time they had reached Cerebro, Charles was gripping Erik's arm so hard that Erik had tears in his eyes. He was paralysed by the pain and screamed loudly.

Charles managed to open his eyes to open Cerebro. 

When he entered, the pain was beginning to subside. He put the helmet on while the others stood back a little. 

The group stood for a moment waiting for something to happen. After a few moments, Charles began to cry. 

Both Erik and Alex walked up to him and kneeled on either side of his chair. 

"Charles."

"Professor." 

Charles's voice shook as he said "I know why I'm in pain." 

"Why?" 

"Another mutant has reached out for help. They're in pain." 

"We have to help whoever it is then." Alex said. Charles was quiet for a moment. 

"I know where the mutant is." 

"Where?" 

"Alkali Lake. Stryker has her." 

Erik and Alex exchanged a glance. 

"Okay." Alex said, finally. "We'll go and get her." 

"I need to come." Charles started but Erik put a hand on his shoulder to quieten him.

"I don't think you're the right person to navigate those halls Charles. I'll go." 

"Not by yourself." Charles said, looking into Erik's eyes. Erik thought for a moment. He straightened up slowly and walked away from Charles. Charles turned his wheelchair around so he could watch Erik. 

"Alright. Then I'll take the kid." He said, motioning to Peter. 

"What?" Alex, Charles and Peter said at the same time. 

"Come on, he deserves to have a bit of fun. And if there is a problem and I don't make it, then he'll be able to get away fast enough to alert you guys," he said pointing at Alex and Scott, "and you can come in and save the girl." 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

"I like it." Peter said. When everyone looked at him he said "What? It's a good plan!" 

"Alright." Charles said, agreeing to the plan. "But any sign of trouble..." 

"I know." Peter interrupted. "I abandon and run for my life." 

Charles nodded. 

"I better go get ready." Peter said, excitedly. He picked up Wanda before disappearing. 

"Do you really think he'll be able to take it?" Alex asked, unconvinced. "I mean, you don't know what you're going to find down there." 

"He needs to grow up sometime." Erik walked out of Cerebro without another word. Alex looked down at Charles. 

"You sure you're okay with this, professor?" 

Charles didn't respond as he wheeled himself out of the room. 

When he was gone, Alex turned to his little brother. Scott looked back with a worried expression on his face. Alex put an arm around Scott's shoulders and guided him out of the room. 

"It'll be okay." Alex said, trying to reassure Scott but also himself at the same time. "We'll all come home fine, especially you. You've got a girlfriend to impress now." 

Scott smiled up at his brother. 

"I'm going to go and say goodbye to her." He rushed off without another word, leaving Alex alone.

***

"I'll be fine." Peter repeated. 

"Are you sure about that?" Wanda shouted. "How do I know that you're going to come home safely? Things are hard enough as they are, just the two of us. I can't handle losing you too."

Peter looked at his sister. Wanda was staring intently at him with her arms crossed. 

"I'm sorry. I know it's wrong to leave but I like being part of the X-Men. It's one of the reasons why I've stayed behind. And you know me, Wanda. No matter how many times you try to get rid of me, I'll always come back." 

Wanda smiled at her older brother. 

"I know you will. I'm just worried about you. I always am. It's the curse of being your sister." 

Peter laughed and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as though she was never going to let go. He finally pulled away from his sister. 

"I have to go." 

Wanda gave him one last hug before he left the room. As he left he felt a burning desire to go back in and refuse to help Erik but the excitement of what he was about to do set in and he ran as fast as he could to find the others. 

***

Alex entered the kitchen looking for something to fill his empty stomach before he left. 

He was rummaging around in the cupboards when he heard someone come in. 

He looked around the cupboard door and saw Sean Cassidy standing there with a grin on his face. 

"Good thinking." He said as he took the drink Alex had pulled out of the cupboard. Alex rolled his eyes and retrieved another one out of the cupboard. They stood in silence for a moment. 

"So what was up with the professor?" Sean asked. "I heard him shout like he was in pain." 

"Another mutant reached out to Charles for help. She's being tortured by Stryker so we're going to go and save her." 

"Good. That dickhead gets away with way too much." 

Alex looked up at Sean. A tear, unwillingly, rolled down his cheek. 

"Hey." Sean said, concerned. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm not sure. There's just - just a lot happening at the moment." 

Sean put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Everything will be alright." 

Alex nodded but didn't say anything else. He put his drink down on the counter and walked to the door. 

"Hey, wait!" Sean said. Alex felt Sean's hand in his. He looked down at their hands before looking up at Sean. 

"Come home safely."

***

"I'm ready!" Peter shouted as he appeared next to Erik. Erik jumped but didn't get angry. He put an arm around Peter's shoulders and directed him to the plane. 

Peter was so excited that he was jumping up and down so fast that Erik could barely see him. Erik chuckled as he pushed Peter gently towards the plane. 

When Peter was on the plane, Erik turned to the conversation that was happening beside him. 

"I want to go with you." Raven said as she desperately tried to get Charles to agree. 

"No." Charles said. "I need you here, to look out for the students." 

"Charles." Hank interrupted. "Are you sure you want to go? I mean no disrespect or anything but you can't go in there and fight." 

"No. But I know Erik and Peter. I know that they won't abandon each other if there is danger. I can telepathically watch their movements and if they are in any danger, I can send in reinforcements if needed." 

"Hmm. I can understand that." 

"I'll need you to stay here too, Hank." 

"No, that's fine. Very happy not to get involved." Hank gripped Raven by her arms that were now crossed across her chest and escorted her out of the room. Erik sighed after they had left. 

"What was that for, my friend?" 

"My decision making." 

"You're talking about Peter going in there with you?" 

"Hearing what you just said, I realised how alike Peter and I are. You're right that neither of us will abandon the other while we're in there. I just don't want another kid to die because of my actions." 

Charles paused before saying "Then you shouldn't have invited him." 

Erik smiled down at Charles. He was about to reply when the door opened and Alex and Scott walked in. 

"We're ready." Alex said. 

"You took your time." Erik pointed out. 

"I can be slower if you want." 

"COME ON GUYS!" Peter shouted from the plane. 

The group saw the plane almost knocked over as Peter supersped around the inside of the plane. 

Both Erik and Alex rolled their eyes. They joined Peter on the plane. 

Alex and Scott took up the drivers seats as Hank had taught both of them how to fly it. 

Then they were in the air, heading off towards the unknown.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been really busy over the last couple of weeks and had no time to write. 
> 
> To make it up to all of you, I will be posting a chapter a day for the next week. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has left a comment or kudos. It really means a lot to me.

In reality it only took them a few hours to fly to Alkali Lake but for Quicksilver it felt like years. 

Halfway through the journey, Peter had gotten so bored that he had jumped up and down on his seat, which caused the plane to almost tip over.

Erik used his powers to keep the plane level and to restrain Peter until he calmed down. 

When they finally arrived, Peter was the first one out of the plane and decided to run several laps around the plane while he waited for Erik to exit. 

"I think he's a little bit too excited." Alex said. 

"No shit, Sherlock." Scott replied.

Charles and Erik exchanged a glance before Erik walked out of the plane, closing the door behind him. 

"Calm down." He said to thin air. Peter slowed down to stand next to him. 

"You have to be thinking straight. You have no idea what's going to happen when we walk through those doors." 

Peter nodded and remained silent as they walked towards the entrance. 

Once they were inside and were met with no resistance, Peter spoke. 

"So, as this could be the end of either one of our lives, I just want to tell you that even though you weren't there for most of my life...for the time that I have known you, you've been a great dad to me. My mother would have been proud." 

"I'm not so sure about that. But thank you." 

"Don't mention it. After what happened to my mum, I had no one except Wanda. So knowing there's someone out there who cares about me as much as she did..." Peter trailed off sadly.

Erik reached out towards his son but was cut short as bullets streaked through the air. 

Erik used his powers to pull the guns out of the guards hands while Peter directed the bullets away so that they wouldn't hit Erik. 

However, more and more guards started appearing. They all seemed to have thought quickly and had thrown away anything that was metal on them. 

They grabbed hold of Erik and pointed a special glass gun at his head. Peter stood away from the guards not knowing how to save his father. 

"Don't move, kid. Or we put a bullet in this guy's head." Peter debated what he should do, starting to panic. 

"Hey!" Red light poured into the room as powerful laser beams shot out of Scott's eyes and into the nearest guards. 

Alex shot the guards holding Erik with a beam of light that exploded from his chest. 

Erik moved out of the way just in time as the guards were thrown backwards and disintegrated. 

Peter stood in silence just watching. He was jerked back to life as Erik grabbed hold of his arm. He heard more guards running towards them. 

"Run." Erik told Peter. "Find the girl as quickly as you can. Don't worry about us. Just take her straight to the plane." 

Peter nodded, dodged the guards that tried to grab hold of him and took off running. He kept running and didn't stop until he was as far away as he could be from the guards. 

Charles had told him the way to the prison cells where the girl was being kept. He tried to follow the directions that he remembered but kept getting lost. 

"Turn right." He heard in his head. Peter turned right and ran down that corridor.

"Thanks Charles." He thought. Charles guided Peter the rest of the way until he was standing outside of some cells. 

"She's in the third one." Charles said in his head. Peter started to feel scared about what he would find. What did they do to her? Did he want to know? He didn't but he had a feeling he was about to find out. 

He opened the cell door slowly and peered inside. 

The room was empty except for a small girl who was laying in the middle of the room. 

He heard her sniff as though she was crying and watched as she violently shook when he closed the door. He walked over to her at normal speed and kneeled down behind her. 

"Hey, it's okay." Peter whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. I've come to rescue you." 

Her crying had stopped now but she still faced away from him. When he didn't get an answer, Peter continued. 

"I have a friend who's a telepath. He heard your screams and felt your pain. So we came to rescue you. My friends are getting rid of the people who kept you here. You don't have to live in fear anymore." 

The girl slowly sat up and turned to face him. Peter drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her. 

Her brown hair was mixed with dry blood that stuck to her face. More blood covered her face. She had dead-eyes that looked at him with no emotion. She was completely still except from her shaking hands. 

Peter reached out and took her hands in his. He noticed her eyes following his hands as they slowly reached to hold hers. 

"It's okay." He stood up then helped her up to her feet. She wobbled and then threw up all over the ground.

Peter saw that there was a lot more sick in the room and wondered what they had done to her to make her throw up. 

The girl was shaking so much that she could barely stand. Peter knew that she wouldn't survive if he ran faster than normal. 

He picked her up in his arms. She didn't seem to mind and gripped tightly onto his shirt. He ran at normal speed down the hall. 

He found his way back to Erik, Alex and Scott surprisingly quickly. Alex noticed them first and ran forward. 

The girl had fainted while Peter was running so when Alex took her off of Peter, she didn't object. 

Peter's arms and legs were shaking from the weight so he slid down to the floor and kneeled there for a moment.

Alex and Scott escorted the girl back to the plane while Erik waited for Peter to regain his strength. 

"Are you okay?" Erik asked. 

"I'm not sure. I wasn't sure what I was going to find when I walked into that cell but..." 

Erik kneeled down in front of Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"She's safe now because of you. Everything will be okay now. Come on, Wanda is waiting for you."

Peter perked up at his sister's name. Erik helped him to his feet before he supersped to the plane. 

The first thing he saw upon entering the plane was the girl he had saved. She had woken back up. Charles was by her side telling her to calm her mind. 

"Hey." Peter looked behind him and saw Alex. "You okay, man?" 

Peter nodded but at the same time a tear ran down his face. Alex pulled him into a hug and Peter gladly accepted. 

He leaned against Alex and didn't let go when Erik entered the plane. Erik raised his eyebrows at the pair of them but didn't say anything. 

Erik looked down at the girl they had risked their lives to save before joining Scott at the front of the plane. 

"Do you even know how to fly a plane?" 

When he didn't get an answer, Scott sighed but he didn't demand an answer. 

Before long they managed to get the plane in the air and on the way back to the mansion. 

Peter let go of Alex after a few minutes. Alex didn't let him go far though and put his forehead against Peter's. 

"It's okay to cry, you know. It shows you care." 

Peter pulled away to look down at the girl who had fallen asleep now. Charles caught his eye and said inside his head: "You were very brave. Well done." 

Peter sat down on one of the seats. Alex sat beside him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. They stayed that way for the rest of the journey. 

Erik frequently glanced at the two of them, not knowing how to feel about it. In the end, he decided that his son was in good hands and he didn't need to worry about him. 

For the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay. If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me and I will change it as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter three

Alex felt someone hit him in the face. 

He woke up suddenly and grabbed whoever had hit him. When he realised it was just Scott, he sighed with relief. 

"Come on, jumpy," Scott said. "We're home." 

Alex looked out the window of the plane and sure enough they were back at the mansion. 

"You didn't crash this thing then?" He said to Erik as the man walked past. 

Erik glared at him. Alex chuckled before hearing the heavy breathing next to him. 

Peter was fast asleep in the seat next to him. Alex shook his arm a little but the younger man didn't wake up. 

Alex stood up and stretched. Charles and Scott had left the plane by now and Alex was eager to get off it himself. 

He went over to where Erik was kneeling next to the sleeping girl. 

"I'll take her," Alex said to Erik. "You take Sleeping Beauty over there." 

Erik moved out of the way so that Alex could pick her up. He heaved her out of the plane and towards the door to the mansion. 

He looked back and saw that Erik had Peter laying on something metal and was floating him to the door.

"Show off," Alex muttered. 

Charles was waiting just inside the door. 

"Take her to Hank," He told Alex. "He'll want to check her over." 

Alex nodded before leaving to find Hank. Charles waited for Erik who was just coming through the door. He saw Peter floating in the air on the piece of metal and sighed. 

"You know, Alex was right to call you a show off." 

"He called me a show off?" 

Charles laughed at the annoyed look on Erik's face. 

"Calm down, my friend."

Erik started to laugh too and before long both of them were laughing so much that they woke Peter up. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Nothing, don't worry," Erik assured him while wiping tears from his eyes. "Charles just made me laugh."

Peter looked between the two of them. He raised his eyebrows at the cheerful way Charles and Erik looked at each other before realising he was floating in the air on a piece of metal. 

"Oh my god. What the hell?" 

"Oh yeah. I should probably get you down now." Erik lowered the metal to the ground and Peter stepped off. He looked between Charles and Erik again. 

"Thanks," He said to his father. He ran away leaving them alone. 

"I haven't laughed like that in a while," Erik told Charles. 

"I know. And I didn't even say anything funny." 

Erik laughed again but not for as long. 

"You know you belong here, Erik." 

The smile dropped off of Erik's face. 

"Charles, we're not going to talk about this again." 

"About what? That you keep leaving? Where do you go? Why do you want to be alone?" Erik shut his eyes and didn't answer. 

"Erik, you have family here that you're abandoning every time you go. I know you think that you're a danger to the people here. But I don't think that's the problem is it? You're scared. You're scared that you're going to form a relationship with these children and then have them taken away from you like Nina was." 

"Stop!" Charles's wheelchair was pushed back a small way when Erik shouted. "Just stop. You have no idea why I don't want to stay." 

"Then tell me." Erik didn't answer. He looked down at the floor as Charles spoke again. 

"I'm right, aren't I?" Charles whispered. "That's what you're scared of." 

Erik pushed past Charles's wheelchair and disappeared into the mansion. Charles sighed before following him. 

*****

"I don't even know where to start," Hank said as he looked down at the injured girl on the table. Alex and Peter (who had joined them) looked up at Hank. 

"What do you mean?" Peter said. "You're a doctor. Fix her." 

Alex shook his head. "Jesus, Peter I think you should leave us to it." 

"No. I want to stay." 

Alex rolled his eyes. 

"She has multiple broken bones all over her body, she's dehydrated and needs food. She has bruises all over her body and some internal bleeding." 

Alex felt Peter shiver beside him. He put an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Pete, why don't you go and find your sister. You haven't seen her since you got back." 

Peter nodded and vanished. 

"He seems shaken up," Hank said. 

"You think, Hank?" 

Alex put his head in his hands. 

"Maybe it was a bad idea to take Peter with you guys." 

"He's been living in a basement his whole life. He needs to be in the real world. He needs to realise that the world doesn't just exist in a tv screen." 

"Yeah, but maybe this wasn't the best way to break him into it." 

"We didn't know how bad it was going to be." 

"I know." 

Alex looked down at the sleeping girl. 

"So. Where should we start?" 

*****

Peter raced upstairs, not watching where he was going. 

He ran headlong into someone and both him and the person went flying. 

When Peter recovered from hitting the hard floor, he stood up to apologise to the person he had run into. 

He got embarrassed when he realised it was Erik. He helped his father up as he felt himself blush. 

"Sorry, Erik." 

"It's alright, kid."

"You know, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm twenty-six." 

"Yeah, well. Humour me for the moment." 

"Aren't you glad you missed all the awkward years?" Peter joked. 

Erik smiled but it wasn't genuine. Peter shuffled his feet and looked into his father's eyes. He saw sadness in them.

"Is everything okay? Did you and Charles have a fight?" 

"It's nothing you need to be concerned with, Peter." 

Peter didn't believe him. 

"That's bullshit." 

"Peter!" 

"I can tell when you're upset because I do the same thing. The whole 'pretending to be the opposite of how you feel when the reality is plastered all over your face and then deny you feel that way'. But it's fine, it's not my business. Sorry." 

Peter stood aside to let Erik past. Erik didn't leave though. 

"I'm sorry, Peter. I just don't want to talk about it." 

"He really upset you, huh? What did he say?" 

"He told me the truth. Now if you'll excuse me." Erik pushed past Peter and continued walking down the hall without a backward glance at his son.


End file.
